Swana
|} Swana+ war eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park in Bekesbourne bei Canterbury in der Grafschaft Kent. Swana† wurde am 02.07.1985 in Howletts Wild Animal Park geboren. Sie war der zweite in Bekesbourne geborene Elefant nach ihrer Schwester Sabi†, die 1982 geboren worden war und 1989 einer Krankheit erlag. Swana's† Mutter ist die Matriarchin der Elefantengruppe in Howletts, Masa†, die aus Südafrika stammt und neben Swana† noch eine jüngere Tochter namens Jama (geboren 2006) und einen kleinen, allein überlebenden Zwillingssohn in Howletts bei sich hat, der Mchumba genannt wurde. '''Swana's† Vater Bwana† stammt aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark und starb einige Monate vor 'Swana's† Geburt im Howletts Wild Animal Park. Nach dem Ende der Zucht mit Bwana† erwarb Howletts 1987 einen weiteren Bullen, den damals zehnjährigen Jums, der die Zuchterfolge nach einiger Zeit fortsetzen sollte. Dieser Bulle war denn auch Zuchtpartner von '''Swana†, die 1997 ihren und Jumsens ersten Nachwuchs gebären sollte, das Kuhkalb Umna†. Seitdem lebten drei Elefantengenerationen im Tierpark in Bekesbourne. Bisher hat Swana vier Kälber geboren: #Umna†, weiblich, geboren am 18.07.1997 in Howletts Wild Animal Park (Vater: Jums). Umna lebte mit ihrer Mutter in Howletts, erlitt im Februar 2011 einen Zusammenbruch wegen einer Kolik. Umna war auch von ihrem Vater gedeckt worden und hatte am 21.06.2009 ein Kuhkalb geboren, das eine Woche später wegen eines Herzfehlers starb. Die Zusammenhaltung mit ihrem Vater wurde oft diskutiert und deswegen ein Bullentausch vorgeschlagen. Umna starb am 05.07.2011 vermutlich an den Folgen der Koliken. #'Janu', männlich, geboren am 07.07.2005 in Howletts Wild Animal Park (Vater: Jums). Er wurde nur wenige Monate nach seiner Halbschwester Jara geboren, mit der er viel auf dem Gelände unterwegs war. Er wurde im Juli 2011 zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Juva† an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park abgegeben. #'Etana', weiblich, geboren am 15.12.2009 in Howletts Wild Animal Park (Vater: Jums). Sie entwickelte sich gut, hatte ein intensives Band zu ihrer Mutter und erkundete interessiert die Umgebung. #'Impy', männlich, geboren am 05.06.2011 in Howletts Wild Animal Park. Er scheint sich ebenfalls gut zu entwickeln. Swana† lebte zuletzt mit ihrer Mutter Masa† und ihren beiden jüngsten Kälbern in Howletts. Neben Jums gehörten zur Gruppe außerdem Swana'''s† Halbgeschwister Jama und Mchumba sowie die beiden aus dem israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan stammenden Kühe Tammi und Stavit† mit deren Kindern und Enkeln, die alle Kälber des Zuchtbullen Jums sind. Zweite im Rang war allerdings die kinderlose "Tante" Shibi†. '''Swana† erlitt bei einem Kampf mit einer anderen Kuh am 02.04.2013 Verletzungen, die so groß waren, dass sie sich nachher nicht mehr erheben konnte. Sie wurde daher eingeschläfert. Damit reduzierte sich die Gruppe in Howletts um ein weiteres weibliches Mitglied nach dem Tod ihrer Tochter Umna† und deren jüngerer Halbschwester Justa†. Der Todesfall steht auch zeitlich im Zusammenhang mit einem Kollaps von Stavit†, die am 10.04.2013 zusammenbrach und ebenfalls eingeschläfert werden musste, sowie dem Tod der in Howletts Park geborenen Issa† im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, der wie Howletts von der Aspinall Foundation betrieben wird. Weblinks *Swana and Etana, "Doppelporträt" von Swana und ihrer Tochter Etana auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Baby elephant exploring paddock, Bericht von Etanas ersten Wochen mit Foto von Swana auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Zoo is 'best' elephant breeder, Bericht anlässlich von Swanas Sohn Janu auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Wildlife park elephant deaths: more details, Bericht zu den Todesfällen bei der Aspinall-Foundation im April 2013 auf www.itv.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Verstorben